User talk:Agent WindFire
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent WindFire page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 21:21, 30 May 2010 Branch Serums Thanks for the edit on the article Branch Serums. I was wondering if you could help me create a bit of a chart to keep the clues together according to branch. I am working on trying to do this too, so if you could lend a helping hand that would be great. Thanks, and also can you write the reply to this on my talk page? It's easier for me to see. Canucksfan97 02:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Buchanan Holt Hello, I'm Sweetrose098! Since you wanted to know about Buchanan Holt, I got his page all filled out. Click on the link for my edit there! - See you around! If you need anything for this website, you can ask me or other users. Mermaid will help you too! Sweetrose098 03:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas . . . Hi, Windfire! =) I have a few ideas and I wanted to see what you thought. What I thought we could do to help get the Wiki going a bit is to create "Missions" for users that'll help clean up the wiki. Like, have a mission where people can sign up and, say, fill out character pages or create pages for cards. Or, maybe have a different mission each week for everyone to focus on? We could maybe give assignments in secret code or something awesome that'll make it a lot of fun. =) Also, what do you think about a monthly scavenger hunt? Around the site? Thanks so much! Just let me know what you think! =) Mermaidgirl45 19:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) hey! lucians rock! thx for leaving a message on my talk page! ill try to color my signature. whats ur agent card code? when did u make an accouont? if by any chance can u tell me the top secret emails we get on friday be4 book 7 came out? thx! Eeeee127 23:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC)eeeee127 dang it! cant do it! im a lucian too im proud to be a lucian. :) eeeee127 im a lucian too im proud to be a lucian. :) eeeee127 lucians rock (again) i still remember one of the quiz questions (i made an account this year during march cuz i started reading the books at the end of february) it said would u rather have ur name on a broardwalk star or something like that or be named after a star. i chose be named after a star cuz more people would know u (not just the usa). anyway,my friends who made an account r not lucians. (i guess lucians r not that common but i have 21 allied lucians thats the most) but now its great to know that u r a lucian. :) help! i cant complete mission 9! its a tragic! i always can complete all the missions but now i just cant get to 4th switch! stupid janus! plz help! if u do get past it can u help me? it tortures me that im on the very last part and cant get to the clue!!! on youtube there is this girl who posted a video she rocks! she got past switch 4! it took her a long time though. type in the 39 clues mission 9 to see te 1st part. shes going to do the 2nd part which has the rock climbing soon. and in case u didnt know its reagan rock climbing thank u thank u thank u! thx so much! heres som help u can look it up on yahoo but its kinda complicated I DID IT! hey i completed mission 9! u have to get reagans left foot as close to the blade as possible but dont touch it and u swing left a little and swing right as far as u can and while u r swinging right u go down. it took me a couple of tries but i did it! the clue is mint. i dont know how to do the spoiler thing sorry the clue is actually lucian! i thought it was janus? then why were there janus traps? what? then wouldnt the janus know? now im kinda mad at my own branch that they made it so diffucult to get the clue what does that mean what does physchotic mean? it souonds like evil right. um ok so i guess its a made up word? oh what IS the definition? k um ok i know a guy who has book 10! ok i have a facebook friend who has book 10. NOT KIDDING! his dad has a friend in china who prints the books and he has 2 copies of it. he gave 1 to his friend. he told me there is a fire set by the vespers in the book. (the vespers r non cahills like nellie who become a madrigal). hes going to tell me more info so plz tell me u read this. the clue is jade!! at first i didnt belive him but now i SO do.(it makes sense cuz its amy and dans eye color) im going to ask him if ian and amy get together and does isabel change and questions like that.OMG! MY FACEBOOK FRIEND SAYS IAN TRIES TO FLIRT WITH AMY AND THEN THERES A FIRE!!AND ISABEL AND VIKRAM GET MORE EVIL IN BOOK 10. THIS IS SO EXCITING!! srry sorry that i spoiled some of it for u but i can just say that amy never liked ian in book 10 Hi, Agent WindFire! =D Hi, Agent WindFire! As you know, I haven't really been able to edit the wiki that much lately. My school and color guard schedule has been absolutely insane, and I don't know if I can keep editing the Wiki as much. I'm trying to figure out how to make you and Sweetrose admins on the Wiki so you can do more stuff. =) I'm really sorry I haven't been on and updating everything. I'll try to get back on as soon as I can. Thanks so much for editing this Wiki, though. I can't even tell you how awesome it's looking. =) I've let Sweetrose know, too. I'm not sure who the other top editors are, but work together, okay? =D This is looking so great! Thanks so much! [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 03:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) mermaid Oh, ok i didnt know that. thx. ok A. how do u know that? B.is she the only admin? C. if so, how can others become admin (if possible) thanx! User:Swordcross -l--- 21:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ps for format, I cant use monaco (my prefered) only monobook and newwikia look. know anything about that? by the way, i promoted u to admin in case you didnt notice. r u still managing the roleplay wiki? i was thinking about putting links to it and my 39 fanon wiki i made about 20 minutes ago (O_O), but i wanted to run it by you. ii it ok? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 01:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ps. i used your siggie tutorial, and i dont think gray is boring! oh sorry about the ps thing. and youre welcome about the promotion, i know mermaid wanted to. what wiki is it/ i might be able to help. and about the logo, i have no idea, you should ask adventurewriter, cause she's the smart one. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 01:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) i think it looks great! and that was aventure, not me. and you can message me as much as you want, it just reminds me i exist. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 00:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry about the main page protection thing. I was editing it, but my computer was goofing up, so I had to unprotect it, and I must have forgotten to reprotect it. Thanks! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 03:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hilo Hey, you edit The 39 Clues Wiki along with managing the Cahill Roleplay Wiki? You must be busy. =) MCisawesome 06:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Thanks for the signauture tutorial! It helped me a lot. :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, fellow Lucian! So, I was wondering, how did you do the badges (or can you direct me to the person who did)? I am interested in putting badges on Invader Zim Wiki, as I am an admin there. Invader MEEN 19:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hi hello. 19:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) New Background Suggestion Hi, I have a suggestion for the wiki's background: Re: Managing Yes, i have many experience in many wiki's i work on, i actively work on at least 5 wiki's. So um.... why do you ask? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes i know, when i first joined, only swordcross was active, now many are active ^_^ also saw your cahill roleplay wiki, it's a great wiki ^_^ Also nice to meet you! You can call me by my real first name: ciara ^_^ Also saw your an old editor here, it's nice to meet ya! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I saw that mermaid is the founder of this wiki, then i just adopted the 39 clues wiki because she's inactive, just asking what happened to her? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I guess its because of school work im also busy at school work most of the time and who wouldn't though, i think she may come back at summer because there's no more classes after that. Hey, you also know Star Wars? Wee!!!!!! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Its hard making a wordmark even if you use photoshop. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 09:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow Hey, then whos your fav character in star wars? and what was the most epic movie for you? have you also heard that the movie is to be re-released again in 3D at 2012? ^_^ cant wait! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) My favorite character is, Qui gonn, and i also hate the cartoon of clone wars :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! (Wait no everyone uses the title hi :D) Hahaha I didn't know Adam Young creeps you out... I put a picture of him on my profile page with the other 3 albums :) Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 10:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I know he has a double chin :D Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 11:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Our little chat thingy... Hey, I'm back on. You wanted to chat on the background? Did I do something wrong??? The Awesome X! 21:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Look, the only reason that you're an admin is because mermaid wanted you to be. you've been on for 9 months, and you only have 200 edits? i had 200 edits my first week here! and don't take out whatever you are mad about on me and x. background, font, etc. was all adventurewriter. i've heard a lot of talk about how you want to make this wiki better, but all i've seen you do is cut people down. so stop, or i'll stop you. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 17:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) OK...:P Yeah, thanks for the heads-up on the post you sent to me. I won't and haven't been blaming swordcross. The only reason I like the darker background is that sometimes it's easier to read, and my new highlition of #D3D3D3 is perfect. About meeting you offline the wiki...and this may sound a bit mean and stuff, so don't take it personally. I AM STRICTLY AN ANONYMOUS, CONFIDENTIAL USER/EDITOR/ADMIN. OF THIS WIKI!!! I DON'T GIVE OUT PERSONAL INFO, NOR WHERE I LIVE, OR WHAT TIME SOMETHING MAY OCCUR IN MY LIFE. I'm sorry to disapoint you, but that's what I call "Internet Safety". Don't take this personally, but how do I know if you, or anyone, on this wiki is some sort of stalker, killer, predator, etc.? I DON'T. So the answer to your question on meeting offline this wiki is: NO. NEVER-EVER. NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS. I'm PERFECTLY fine with chatting online and stuff, but NEVER person to person offline. Nor do I share any info. on me. Chatting on the 39 Clues or anything else (unless personal) sounds AWESOME!!! I'm ready when you are. Thanks again for the post! Oh, I see! Sure, offwiki! How d'you want to do it? email, blog, etc.? Yeah, um, I'm back. I'm really sorry to say this, but now that I think of it, I don't feel comfortable communicating with people I don't know. You may call me a Safety Freak, which I kinda am, and I'll take anything you want to say about me being a disappointment, but it's simply a personal choice. I'm really sorry. Also, my email adress has my full name in it, and I don't want anyone online knowing it. I tried to make a new GMAIL account, but it didn't work. Plus, I wouldn't check it often enough to make our conversations quicker and easier, as it isn't my first-hand email. Too much work. I think, for now, communicating via talk pages is good enough for me. Sorry to disappoint you. BUT...wait for it...wait for it... I HAVE been trying out wikia's blog thingy, and I'm starting to like it! Maybe once I experiment more, we can set up the conversations that way, so it'll maybe be easier. Yeah, so that's it for now. The Awesome X! 04:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It's SO slow. What is the IRC anyways? The Awesome X! 22:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The IRC was WEIRD!!! I didn't know what to do, or how to navigate it. Maybe try making one ON THIS WIKI? But for now, it's gonna have to be the talk page, even if that means there's not as many posts. My first doo-dad about the 39 Clues: This ? has been bothering me for some time. If, let's say, a Lucian discovers a Clue, then wouldn't the Lucian branch know about it? Cause you know when the "official" competition was created by Grace in the maze of bones, Ian and Natalie had to start from the beginning and have no Clues...why didn't the Lucians simply give them the Clues that they have? And in the sixth book, In Too Deep, that Ekat scientist dude came so close to finding all 39 Clues...so why doesn't Ekaterina have almost all of the Clues? It sure seems that even when you're in a branch, the branch doesn't support you and vice versa. Do you understand what I'm saying? And why were the Holts in South Africa in The Viper's Nest trying to find a Tomas Clue? They were already Tomas's!!!!! Why did they have to find the Clue if their branch already had it??????????? The Awesome X! 22:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I need to tell you something... I mostly started changing the font color and changing the background, and for that, im 'sorry, when i first joined the wiki i didn't know that it was worng, and about the background i didn't know that it looked like i was advertising, i thought it would made some wiki readers to see the vespers rising page. That's mostly all. Well, almost. I know this may sound rude, but please start editing here also. You said that you wanted to help the wiki, so please help by at least starting by editing. Anyways, hope your not angry at me and blaming other users. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AdventureWriter28]] (Talk to Me) 11:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I know the feeling of schoolwork, i am mostly worried over one of our projects that involves memorizing a whole children's book, the problem is that our teacher is too much strict :P anyways, ill try my best fixing it ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 11:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) hahhaha XD also i have to make a tumblr account (which i am doing right now) because its' for our computer project, there are so many projects because it's nearing the end of the school year for us. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 11:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) OH ok ^_^ anyways let's do our best! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 09:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) just stop ok, look. you've got to stop thinking everything you do is the most perfect and correct way to do things. i was trying to rejuvinate the wiki teams, because like seventy-five percent of those users are inactive. i think it was a good idea, and apparently so did happyaqua, which puts me at a 2-1 advantage. don't respond unless you can back yourself up. just cause you're an admin, it doesn't give you rights to do whatever you want. i gave you admin rights, and i can take them away. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 21:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ok, this is gonna sound wierd, but sorry for harping on you so much. i just have been kinda stressed out lately, and it's made me kinda grumpy. you're an important part of this team, and I shouldn't be so quick to get mad at you. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----''']] 03:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you think? Blocked on 39Clues RP OMG! I've been blocked on the 39 clues RP wiki! AGAIN! I guess I deserved it the first time. (Kinda...) But what did I do this time?!? I'm contacting you on this wiki beccause, I'm well, blocked, on RP and can't leave you message. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be a rollback?Happyaqua 12:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a siggie for me? text is times, color aqua. Background blue with aqua border. Also a link to my talk page saying "Talk".My username is Bmltera. Bmltera - Talk 01:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) HELP do you really know where to change signiatures? pls answer on my talk page itll be easier to get to i would appreciate it also is it possible to make friends in this wiki? Jetfeather 08:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC)